More Then Words....
by CharmingBecca
Summary: P&C (As always) They say somethings that they don't mean, but are not so easily forgiven this time.


Untitled 

More then words... 

"COLE! Cole, where are you going?", Phoebe screamed down the stairs. "Get back here! What are you doing? You can't jus leave!" 

"The hell I can't!" He didn't loose any time shimmering out of the Manor; away from his problems. 

Phoebe stood at the top of the stairs, wondering what she did to make him leave. After all, he was the one who had said the harmful things. He should be there asking where she was going, what she she was doing. She should have the privalage of storming out of the Manor, not returning for hours. He should be the one worring for once. He should have all that hurt that she got after they would fight. With all the thoughts that ran through her head, she started to cry. 

"What did I do? You were the one who said the things that should be forgiven. Why don't you ever worry about me? Why aren't we able to see each other for longer then five minutes?" There were so many questions that she needed answered. So many things that needed to be thought about. "Screw this. I am going out." 

She grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~ 

(This is earlier that evning) 

"Phoebe! I'm home!" He smiled brightly, happy to be back. "Phoebe? Where are you?" 

"I'm watching Gilmore Girls. You know, that show I was telling you about? Come watch it with me." Cole entered the room as she paused the tape she had been watching. (The sisters learned to set the VCR if it was a MUST SEE show. Demons usually chose then to attack.) "You want me to rewind it? I'm only five minutes in. It wouldn't be a problem." 

"Sure." He sat down next to her on her bed. "What's this show about, anyway?" 

"You've never seen Gilmore Girls? It's only the best thing ever!" 

"You're the best thing ever." 

"I meant on tv. It's the story of a thirty-two year old mom and a sixteen year old daughter who are best friends. The mom owns an Inn, the Indepenece Inn, and absoultly HATES her mother and LOVES coffee. Like me, she likes her sleep. She's really witty, and funny, and have the things she does or says doesn't make sense. The girl, Rory, goes to Chilton. Quite, but absolutly loves her mom and coffee. She's just like her Mom. Ooh! It's done!" Phoebe only paused to play the tape. "That is Luke, he's the coffee guy and loves Lorelai, the mom. A match made in heaven! But they're't going out. She is marrying Max. It's kind of long and confusing so just watch. Smile and nod. The three most important words in the Gilmore Language. Right after Coffee and Emily Post." 

"What?" 

"Season one. Shhhhh!" 

For about five minutes, he did shutup. But then he saw how "stupid" the show really was. 

"How can you watch this? It's so stupid and annoying. You could spend your time better and personally, I think it's kind of poor taste in judgment." 

"What would you know? You haven't even seen an episode! It's a good show! All the critics rave on and on about it! If you think I have poor taste in judgment, why are you with me? Did I make a poor choice in saving you?" 

Cole was stunned by her words. All he could feel was pain. It killed him to heat those words come from her mouth. 

"I'm out of here!" 

"No, wait. Cole! Look, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! Cole!" 

Phoebe chased after him into the hall. He started down the stairs and she stayed at the top. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "COLE! Cole, where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing? You can't jus leave!" 

"The hell I can't!" And then he was gone. 

She asked herself all the questions that were going through her head. Then she left, too. Only to find that moments later Cole would be back in the Manor. 

~*~*~*~ 

(Back to the present) 

Phoebe leaned against the grave next to the place she had "vanquished" Cole. It was the closest thing she had to him. When ever she needed to be next to Cole, this was where she went. To the Mausoluem. 

She blew her bangs away from her face. She needed to stop going through this cycle with Cole. Just like Max and Lorelai did; only it ended badly for them. It wouldn't for them. For Phoebe and Cole, it would work out. 

"Cole. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just upset about what you said. I shouldn't have started this fight. I take the blame for it. I just need you." 

"Well that's to bad, because I was going to take the blame for this one."Phoebe turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "Cole. I knew you would come here.: 

"I came here because you came here. I knew you would come here. I checked the Manor first. I'm sorry about what I said. You don't have poor taste. You have to understand. For a long time, they were just words to me. I keep forgeting that here they have meanings. I am trying as hard as I can." 

"Cole, they are just words. It's how you used them that hurt. But I turned around and used them on you." 

"They're just words." 

Phoebe had tears streaming down her face. "I know." 

Cole came to her side, but was hesitant in what to do next, but saved her from pain anyway. He wrapped his arms around her, tighter then he had ever done before. He could feel her fear and pain leave her. 

"I'm so sorry. You know that, right." But it wasn't a question. "I've said that so many times, but I mean it every time. I'm trying, Phoebe. And you're the reason I try. I love you." 

She slipped into her baby voice. "I love you, too! Now, at home, there is a little tape at my house featuring a lovely couple like us that can't make their relationship work. Want to yell at them and tell them what they are suppose to do?" 

He laughed slightly. "Sure." 

No letting her go, he shimmered them back home. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
